How did I End Up With You?
by That Sick Bastard
Summary: Fenrich begins to recount how he ended up with a girl like Fuka during a night of passion.


**I do not own Disgaea 1-4. This is PR0N by the way so...if you're under 18 years of age I...I don't give a fuck as long as, you don't tell your parents I'm letting this happen. Or, I dunno, why would I give a shit?**

Listen, some other girl made this story. She's basically my so called disciple and she apologizes if this story is bad. I'm not putting her name because she's too damn shy and I only edited it. So...whatever.

The moon was shining an ambient gold and the stars flickered in the dark blue sky. Joining the glowing orb in its yellow embrace. The forest was misty with the scent of musk permeating the air around it. The grass was shining a serene green as dew drops rested upon its slender edge and slid down its soft blade. And sounds of ragged breathing and strained pants lingered through out the woods. Her moans intoxicated the man who ravaged her. Her white milky skin damp from sweat, her long chocolate locks scattered around the ground and her big beautiful brown eyes half lidded from the longing love that was given to her.

Yes, she was a beautiful sight indeed. Without the prinny hat, baseball bat and school uniform, she was but an innocent angel who had lost her femininity because none of her parents were there for her well being. At first, he really didn't give a damn for her losses, and only insulted her when she made comment about him, his lord, or anything that would be considered idiotic. But as time went by, he was slowly starting to get attached to her. He would consider it like a teasing big brother phase and was beginning to care for her just a little, but not all the way.

If a battle were to ever occur, and Fuka was badly injured, he would always allow her to ride on his back and bring her to the 'Netherworld Hospital' so she can recover, and sometimes even took care of her himself if the hospital was too crowded. It somewhat made himself feel good inside that she was alright. But always insisted on teasing her on every chance he got.

When more months went by, it was a time of confusion for the werewolf. He did not know whether he liked Fuka or not. He would always battle it out with his mind if he did or not and always reminded himself that; 'Women are an unnecessary factor and only slowed men down.'. Fenrich however, knew deep down that was not true. He knew for a fact that he was wrong. He knew that she was not like any other woman in the human world, Netherworld or even Celestia. That was when he finally figured it out. He had finally realized his love for her. The many blush filled days of walking with her and their group made him feel even more affectionate feelings for her. And when Fenrich finally cracked and brought Fuka to the forest they were making love in now, he had confessed to her and waited for her response.

She herself felt warm and gave off a small smile as she wrapped her arms around his neck and enveloped him in a kiss. It had felt passionate and sweet to both him and her. After they both let go, the teen looked deep into his eyes and gave him the four words that was needed to put him over the edge. 'I love you too.' she softly could not believe it.

He had finally gotten the long-awaited answer he wanted. And at that very moment, he leaned her in for another kiss and felt a pang of peace and relief that he finally had the girl of his dreams. Later, on that very same night, they lay asleep on the forest floor wrapped in each others arms. Not even daring to let go. And ever since they had kept their relationship a secret from everyone in their party. For it can cause major complications.

Fuka stared at the man who had stopped his ministrations on her body. She cocked her head from the side and pondered at his state. "F-Fenrich? Are you alright?" she breathed lifting a hand to rub his silver mane. The werewolf's ears perked and looked back up at the beauty above him. "Just thinking about how I got someone like you." he assured bringing his hand up to stroke her face. He smiled at her and glazed his eyes down to her waist and gave off a low chuckle and said, "Shall I continue where I left off?". Fuka nodded her head reassuringly and glanced the other way. Subconsciously entwining the damp grass in between her fingers. The werewolf slowly but gently brought his head to her inner thighs and lapped and nipped at the skin with hungry motions. He could feel the heat of her core against his face and it took him effort not to devour her right there.

The teen let out the softest of mews that was rather loud. Possibly due to the fact that her lover was dangerously close to her most sacred spot and wanted him to know that she was very nervous. Fenrich could absolutely hear her rapid heartbeat and hoarse yet silent breathing as he edged closer to her delicate opening. He lifted his head from between her legs and rested his chin on her stomach. "Hm...wh-why did you stop?" she asked trying to keep her eyes from him. The werewolf stared deep into her brown orbs and asked with a curious look. "Fuka...are you nervous?"

"N-nervous? I-I ain't nervous..." she meekly replied. Even in situations like these she would still be prideful over her own self. The werewolf sighed and noticed how she continued to avert his gaze from him. He got up from his spot and made for Fuka to get up as well. She instantly brought her knees to her chest and gazed at the nude demon that was no less than 5 inches across from her sitting cross-legged. "Come and sit right here." he said gesturing her to sit in his lap. The girl slowly crawled towards him and hooked her legs around his back and gazed into his yellow eyes. "How about we do it like this? That way you won't be as nervous." he whispered.

Fuka nodded and wrapped her hands around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest. "G-go on..." she said hesitantly. Her lover simply smiled and propped himself on his elbow and guided his other hand to her lower back. He felt her slightly stiffen up but relax when he began stroking her back. Each stroke making his hand go lower. She seemed to be enjoying herself as these actions were made. Even allowing her to rub her bottom which let out an inaudible groan from her. Fenrich then moved his hand to the outside folds of her entrance. Slowly rubbing it and planting just the tip of his finger inside.

The nervousness that overtook the girl was unbearable and she had to slightly move upwards to Fenrich's neck to try and take his finger out as a whimper escaped her mouth. The werewolf shook his head and called out to her. "Fuka, look at me." he beckoned. He lied fully on his back as he brought his hand to tilt her head towards him. She looked back at him with the eyes of a child and a blush spreading across her cheeks. He smiled and pushed a strand of hair to the back of her ear. "I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen. I'll make sure to give you the most pleasure out of this as possible." he stated. "B-but, Fenrich! Th-thats what I'm afraid of...what if I do something wrong during it all?" she asked.

The demon simply laughed and pushed her head down into his chest. "You're a virgin, so of course you're prone to doing things wrong. Matter a fact, I have complete confidence that you won't mess up." Fuka listened to his slight words of encouragement and felt like she was ready to take on this challenge of intercourse. "Alright. You can continue. I'll try to uh...go with it." she said adjusting herself. And with those words said, he moved his hand down her back, past her bottom and over her entrance. He returned to his movements of rubbing her folds and occasionally brushing over her clit. The girl softly moaned and clung a bit tighter to his shoulders. He then inserted a clawed finger inside her and moved around the fleshy walls in a circle. Another moan escaped her mouth as her juices began lubricating her opening. He looked down at the shy girl before him and gestured to her to see if she wanted him to continue.

Fuka lifted her head nodded a bit confidently and lied her head back on his chest. Fenrich continued his movements by sliding his finger all the way inside and carefully slipped passed her hymen. His lover howled in pleasure and closed her eyes shut beckoning for more. He slowly began pumping his finger in and out of her wet core and listened to the serene sounds of his mate's pants and whimpers. He himself was beginning to steadily grow aroused and small yet silent gasps escaped his mouth.

Another finger was added inside her. A rush of air escaped her lungs and she clung even tighter to his shoulders as her liquid came brushing over her thigh. The werewolf moved faster and harder and felt his limp member steadily grow erect. His pants became more ragged and audible as he began moving even faster and added a third digit inside. Her eyes snapped open in unspeakable bliss. She rocked her hips to the rhythm of his thrusts and could feel herself coming close

Fenrich was becoming overwhelmingly aroused. He could not bare it any longer. He needed those lips on his to keep him sane. "F-Fuka..." he groaned. The girl shakily lifted her head to see what he desired. And as she did so, her mouth was caught with his. And his warm voluptuous muscle entering her mouth. Their kiss got more intense as their tongues swirled around each others mouths and thin saliva began running down their chins. His fingers were at full potential as he pumped inside her as deep and fast as possible.

And just when Fenrich reached that small bundle of nerves along her walls, Fuka's eyes widened and mouth her gaped open as she had finally orgasmed and her juices spewed from her opening. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as more liquids came gushing down the werewolf's hand and dripping atop the soft grass. Tears formed in her eyes at the extreme pleasure that overtook her. Her body convulsed and her energy quickly depleting. She collapsed on her mate's chest and breathed hard against his skin.

The demon slowly slipped each of his digits out one by one with a stream of her stickiness following each one. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked her fluids off his hand. It was probably the sweetest thing he ever tasted. It smelt of syrup and tasted of fruit. He glanced down at his mate's worn out figure and sat up from the ground along with her. "See? Wasn't all that bad." he chided. Fuka groaned and opened an eye to send an annoyed glare. Still trying to get out of her orgasmic high. "I thought...I was...gonna die!" she squeaked. "Hey, you enjoyed it didn't you? You came pretty hard." he asked with a devilish smirk. She was about to say something until, she felt a peculiar object peck at her stomach. She looked down and noticed a certain area that was certainly not satisfied. She quickly looked back at Fenrich and shook her head. "Go jerk it off yourself. I'm too tired." she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"You cannot be serious. Come on, babe, my magic hands couldn't have made you that tired." he whispered against her ear stroking her bottom. She sighed and closed her eyes tighter. He was rather persistent when he wanted something and was usually successful. But not tonight. "Listen, if you want a hummer that badly, wait until I wake up. It's like only, what? 8:00 P.M.? Just relax and take a quick nap till' 9 or something." she muttered. He sighed and laid his chin on the her head.

"Tsk. You're no fun." he pouted. Fuka muttered something unintelligible and adjusted herself for sleep. They stayed in that position until, Fenrich heard her soft breaths. He stared down at his lover and let a smile stretch across his face. "But, I love you anyways." he chortled giving her a peck on the forehead.**  
**


End file.
